


The Father of The Bride

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mutant Reader, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Stark Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s your wedding day, and Tony has to do a speech.





	The Father of The Bride

Tony couldn’t move his eyes from you during the whole day. In your white simple dress, under the weak autumn sun and with a large smile on your face, he couldn’t help but tear up a bit. You were marrying Steve today, a man you’ve met years ago and fallen in love with as quickly as it was possible. Together, you had a saved and adopted you own kid, a sweet boy who found his way to his grandfather’s heart with the blink of an eye.

You weren’t just his daughter anymore, neither the red face kid he held for the first time in a hospital gown and shaky hands. You were a woman, a hero, a mother and – now – a wife.

No over had ever looked at you like Steve did, he couldn’t deny that. The moment you saw each other for the first time for something to blossom between the two of you, and he was right.

“It’s your turn.” Sam patted on his back. He was the one organising the speeches, as Steve’s best man.

Tony walked to the podium and looked at everyone around, heroes and agents among ordinary people, each of them there to see your happiness.

“First of all: If everyone is here, who will be saving the world in case of an emergency?”

Everyone laughed, and you shook your head.

“My uniform is under the table.” You joked.

“Good. I raised you to be smart.” He pointed and took a breath. “Well… I’m the father of this beautiful bride you just saw at the altar. You guys don’t know how weird it feels.  _Father of the bride.”_

You leant on Steve and rested your head on his broad shoulder, watching you nervous father.

“Decades ago, I never imagined myself as a father. You can ask anyone who knew me before Y/N’s birth, I was really irresponsible. So I got this beautiful girl pregnant and I panicked because I didn’t know the first thing about life, neither about being a father. I didn’t even have a beard. That’s how young I was.” He chuckled, and you knew he would skip the part he would talk about how his parents related to the story. “And then seven months later I was out of town and the hospital called me telling me basically that my daughter was prematurely born and that I was her only parent.”

He looked at you, remembering those moments and giving you a soft smile when you used a tissue to dry a tear. You were everything each other had for your whole life. Right now, he couldn’t see anyone, just you and your Y/E/C staring deeply at him just like the first time he held you in his arms.

“I was out of town, got there as fast as I could and they showed me a tiny baby who couldn’t stop crying. And the nurse told me she was crying since they cut the umbilical cord almost an hour earlier and no one could calm her down.” He chuckled and took a breath, using his thumb to hide the tear that had just fallen from his eye. “And I didn’t want to hold her because I was completely terrified! She was crying loudly and full of tubes but someone convinced me to pick her up and when I did that, she looked at me. She opened her eyes and stared at me. And she stopped crying.”

There was a long moment of silence, everyone deep interested in his speech.

“And I can tell you with no doubt: That moment was the most amazing moment of my life.” He affirmed, opening a smile. “You all may see this beautiful strong woman in front of you. She is a hero, she is a genius and gorgeous. I was concentrated when I made her.” He joked and shook his head. “You may see that but that’s not what I see, Every time I look at Y/N I see the same baby.” He shrugged. “And I don’t think there is anyone better to hold my baby after myself than Rogers.”

Steve smiled, kissing your temple and looking back at him.

“I know you’ll be happy.” Tony affirmed. “But just remember, Cap, she is  **my world** , and I trust you to love her and take care of her like she is your world too.”

“I will.” Your husband squeezed your hand. “Trust me, I will.”

You smiled openly and Tony smiled. You were happy, and that was enough for him.


End file.
